


Рисунки из желтого дома

by Takishiro



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: О том, что Роджерс угодил в то самое заведение, Солдат узнал из новостей.Спасибо kasmunaut за бетинг





	Рисунки из желтого дома

О том, что Роджерс угодил в то самое заведение, Солдат узнал из новостей. Точнее, в новостях сказали только, что «капитан Роджерс взял тайм-аут после событий в Вашингтоне и отправился на отдых в загородную резиденцию».

Солдат в последнее время соображал плохо. Похоже, что без криокамеры его мозги размякли и начинали разваливаться, как обещал куратор.

И все равно он догадался, куда именно отправился Стив – потому что вспомнил о разговоре, который подслушал несколько дней назад. Разговор вели рыжая женщина, которую он когда-то едва не убил, и чернокожий мужчина, которого он убил.

Едва не. По всей видимости.

Эти двое прятались на конспиративной квартире. В «Гидре» их бы за такую конспирацию обсмеяли… хотя они, кажется, и состояли в «Гидре». Или в ЩИТе? Размягченные мозги Солдата грозили вытечь совсем.

Он давно не спал. И в криокамере, и по-обычному. Не мог заснуть с того самого дня, как вытащил Капитана Америку из Потомака. Он долго слонялся по городу – его мало кто замечал в шуме и дыму, поднятом упавшими хелликэрриерами. Притащился по привычке к Пирсу, но там никого не было. Он выпил молока из холодильника, вымылся, оделся в сухое. Но тут на квартиру к куратору явился спецотряд, так что пришлось уходить. Солдат взял несколько крупных купюр из ящика – и потом разменял их по супермаркетам, чтоб деньги нельзя было отследить. Каждый новый шаг поражал его самого. Он не подозревал, что может так хорошо действовать самостоятельно – когда приказа «ориентироваться по ситуации» не было. Когда он вообще остался без приказа.

Он снял комнатку в дешевом отеле и, заперев дверь, упал на койку – но сон не шел. Наверное, и заснуть он не сможет без приказа. Солдат включил телевизор – и провел так двое суток, переключая с одного канала на другой – просто потому что мог, и куратор не отобрал бы у него пульт. А еще – потому что по всем новостям показывали хелликэрриеры и Капитана Америку. Стива Роджерса.

Роджерс сперва лежал в больнице, но поднялся довольно быстро и пришел на похороны человека, которого Солдат почти убил. Церемония была красивой, Солдат слушал, как священник рассказывает о вечном покое, и завидовал. А потом проследил за Капитаном Америкой и поставил у него пару «жучков». После – для порядка – он нашел того человека, которого все же не убил, и его конспиративную квартиру, и на всякий случай поставил «жучки» и там.

У Капитана – Роджерса – в квартире не происходило ничего особенного. Сперва его и дома-то не было. Иногда Солдата отрывал от очередной передачи шум, с которым Капитан врывался в квартиру, бросал на пол вещи. Звонил кому-то:

– Я опять ничего не нашел, Нат. Совершенно ничего. Никого.

Солдат рассеянно думал – уж не его ли ищет Роджерс. Но Солдат позаботился, чтобы его не нашли.

Потом Роджерс вернулся к себе. Теперь он просиживал в квартире целыми днями. Непохоже было, чтобы он вообще с кем-то общался. Вернее, общался – поначалу, но только как-то односторонне. Почти как Солдат, когда его инструктировали.

Роджерсу тоже пытались давать инструкции.

– Ты не можешь сидеть один в квартире, Стив. Я понимаю, тебе трудно. Переживать – это нормально. Почему бы тебе не сходить как-нибудь на собрание ветеранов. А, Стив?

– Капитан Роджерс. Мы все травмированы тем, что произошло. Конечно, вам сейчас сложнее, чем всем остальным. И Ник... директор Фьюри так не вовремя нас оставил. Мы бы могли... прогуляться с вами. И поговорить о Нике. Вы ведь тоже скучаете?

– Стив. Я вообще-то собиралась исчезнуть с радаров. Угадай, кто попросил меня вернуться. Говорит, ты послал всех к черту и просто сидишь дома? На тебя это не похоже... Неужели это из-за Барнса? Я же говорила тебе. Моя история с купальником ничему тебя не научила?

Роджерс сначала отвечал – что-то вроде «Да, сэр», или «Разумеется, мэм», или что-то такое же... содержательное. Потом перестал. Слушать его квартиру было неинтересно, хотя это успокаивало. Только фоновый городской шум из открытого окна, выкрики не сдающихся журналистов, изредка – плеск воды в ванной да звонки разносчика пиццы. А еще – почти постоянный ненавязчивый шорох, который Солдат никак не мог определить.

Но шорох был знаком ему: не хуже, чем грохот выстрелов или гудение электрического тока, но по-другому.

Когда он закрывал глаза, то видел смутный тонкий силуэт, согнувшийся над кухонным столом с карандашом в руке.

Солдат догадывался, что долго Роджерс так не просидит. И он был прав.

– Он рисует, – сказала женщина. – Он никому не причиняет зла.

– Он перестал разговаривать.

Женщина фыркнула.

– У него есть на это причины.

– Аргументируйте, агент Романова.

– Вы когда-нибудь пытались поставить себя на его место? Стив проснулся в мире, которого не знал. Потом обнаружилось, что он работает на давнего врага. А после этого его бывший лучший друг, которого он давно похоронил, вогнал в него три пули. При всем уважении, директор Фьюри, это немного отбивает желание общаться с миром...

– Никогда не замечал в вас такой эмпатии. Кажется, вы слишком много общаетесь с мистером Уилсоном... И кстати, уверен, он тоже думает, что Стиву нужна помощь...

– Стива навещает специалист. Друг Сэма. А госпитализировать его насильно мы не можем: он не причиняет зла ни себе, ни другим.

– Капитан Америка не может сидеть и рисовать дудлы целыми днями.

– И поэтому вы решили упрятать его в психушку? Или... или же у вас есть другая причина, Ник? Ну конечно...

– Во-первых, не психушка, а Центр душевного здоровья. Который работает на щедрых субсидиях Старка. А во-вторых... Вы видели газеты? А последние «Шестьдесят минут» смотрели? «Опасен ли Капитан Америка?» Ему бы сейчас неплохо исчезнуть с радаров...

Солдат не дослушал. При слове «психушка» его снова атаковали воспоминания. Они в последнее время всплывали отовсюду, стоило только чуть расслабиться.

Никто не говорил «психушка». Будто боялись даже упоминания в разговоре. Говорили «то заведение, как о туберкулезе говорили «эта болезнь». Миссис Роджерс умерла от «этой болезни». Бедняжку Мэри Брайан увезли в «это заведение». Забирали с полицией. Мэри вырывалась и кричала, что не может никуда уйти, что должна оставаться дома и ждать. Он, мол, обязательно придет, если ждать. Кто «он», не говорили. Но мать сказала как-то, что Мэри «с ума сошла от любви».

Лицо матери он не мог вспомнить, как ни старался. Но образ психушки – страшной промозглой больницы с пациентами в смирительных рубашках и мощными, как боксеры, санитарами, вернулся к нему с удивительной четкостью.

Мэри Брайан так никогда оттуда и не вернулась. Да никто и не ждал.

***

За Роджерсом приехали рано утром, когда у дома еще не соткался привычный кордон из журналистов. Роджерс не стал сопротивляться. Солдата кольнуло разочарование. Он проводил Роджерса до больницы на мотоцикле, держась на расстоянии. Это было нелегко: недоубитый – Фьюри – после неслучившейся смерти стал параноиком, и машина виляла и кружила так, что любой, кроме Солдата, давно бы ее потерял. 

«Центр душевных расстройств» никак не походил на «заведение». Скорее – на шикарный дом отдыха, особняк с коваными воротами. Солдат видел похожие в горах Швейцарии. Куратор говорил, что там воздух и тот дорогой. Да и здесь наверняка боязно дышать бесплатно.

Солдат оставил мотоцикл на стоянке неподалеку и вернулся в город. Переждал несколько дней, а на третий сел на поезд. 

От того, что он долго не спал, тело стало легким, а веки – тяжелыми и горячими. Вдобавок виденное в телевизоре теперь мешалось с реальностью. Солдату, пока он добирался до больницы, казалось, что он путешествует по нескольким городам сразу. Это было интересно, и он жадно смотрел в окно поезда, пытаясь определить, где же он все-таки.

Подходя к корпусу – белоснежному зданию с колоннами – Солдат собрался. Он всегда умел сосредоточиться на миссии, несмотря на ранения, голод или недосып.

Он много всего умел и всегда использовал свои умения на благо «Гидры». Но Капитан Америка несколькими ударами и одним именем выбил из Солдата всякое желание служить «Гидре».

Он диву давался, как Капитану это удалось.

Тут повсюду были мягкие французские газоны, беседки утопали в плюще, вдоль тропинок были расставлены деревянные лавочки. На некоторых лавочках сидели люди; другие бродили вокруг фонтана или кормили белок под деревьями. До Солдата не сразу дошло, что это и есть пациенты. Они выглядели спокойными и одеты были как в обычный выходной – будто просто на день выбрались за город. И халаты у врачей и санитаров тут были не белые, а симпатичного зеленого цвета.

Больница охранялась. Если это можно было, конечно, назвать охраной. Солдат фыркнул. Ребят из ЩИТа, посланных стеречь капитана, было видно за версту. А вот сам он – мрачнолицый, в свободном спортивном костюме – почти не отличался от здешних пациентов. И потому обнаглел и прошел внутрь вместе с одной из медсестер, закрывшей его от охранников широким бюстом. В коридоре он улизнул от сестры и довольно быстро набрел на комнату отдыха докторов. Тут было тепло, в углу бормотала кофеварка. Врачей тут не учили как следует закрывать шкафчики, и Солдат разжился медицинским халатом и бейджем на имя доктора Ханникапа. Бейдж он, подумав, оставил в шкафчике. Перчаток тут не было, так что он просто сунул металлическую руку в карман халата.

Медицинские халаты – хоть белые, хоть зеленые, хоть радужные – он всегда терпеть не мог. Но что делать, миссия есть миссия.

И внутри больница удивляла. Деревянные панели на стенах, мягкие ковры, дизайнерские ручки у дверей. Никаких стонов и криков сумасшедших, только тихая успокаивающая музыка из скрытых динамиков.

Как в партийных санаториях для верхушки «Гидры».

Пациенты прогуливались по коридорам свободно, без намордников и смирительных рубашек. Наверное, бедная Мэри Брайан не побоялась бы ехать в такую больницу. Но у Мэри Брайан никогда не хватило бы на нее денег.

Он не искал прицельно комнату Стива, просто хотел прощупать, что и как в больнице – и легко ли будет вернуться тем же путем, что пришел.

В углу коридора стоял человек и полными страха глазами вглядывался в потолок. Баки проследил за его взглядом. Потолок был чистый и пустой, но парень совершенно точно что-то видел.

– Они нашли меня здесь. Она говорила, что не найдут, но конечно же, они нашли.

– Кто говорил? – спросил Солдат, вспомнил почему-то о рыжей женщине.

– Доктор Мэнсфилд.

– Ты всегда веришь докторам? – спросил он скептически. 

Парень наконец оторвался от созерцания потолка и уставился на Солдата.

– Иногда хочется им верить.

Солдат кивнул. Сколько раз он сам попадался. Этот несчастный не был его заданием, и даже если бы Солдат захотел ему помочь – он не видел нападавших. Он снова поглядел под потолок.

– Так ты не стой на открытом месте. Забаррикадируйся где-нибудь. Затрудни им видимость. Так-то они тебя в два счета снимут.

Парень сглотнул.

– Думаешь, в палате безопаснее?

– Уж точно лучше, чем в коридоре.

Парень собрался уйти, но тут Солдат удержал его:

– Не покажешь, где палата Стива Роджерса? Знаешь, Капитана Америки?

– А, Капитана. – Бедняга погрустнел. – По-моему, его эти твари все-таки достали.

***

Палату Роджерса тоже сторожили – но теперь, когда Солдат знал, где она, ничего не стоило дождаться пересменки и скользнуть мимо охраны. Он вошел в комнату – такую же богатую, как и всё здесь. Просторную, с широким окном без следа решеток. На полу – толстенный ковер, у окна – стол. За столом сидел Стив, и Солдат его сперва не узнал.

Странно этому удивляться. Что он вообще знал о Стиве. О Капитане Америке.

Не узнал, а ведь до этого вспомнил, на мосту.

Человек не поднимал головы. Он был одет в мягкие широкие штаны и белую футболку. Босые ноги утопали в ковре. Солдат несколько мгновений стоял на пороге, убеждаясь, что это все-таки Стив Роджерс, человек на мосту. И уже убедившись – понял, почему не узнал.

Он не помнил – ни сейчас, ни в своих разреженных воспоминаниях, – минуты, когда Роджерс не был бы готов к драке. Когда бы он просто мирно сидел, глухой к происходящему вокруг. Вот как сейчас. Перед Стивом был ворох изрисованных листов, и он усердно черкал карандашом еще на одном. Стив не поднял головы, когда Солдат зашел в палату и осторожно закрыл дверь.

Неудивительно, что парня упрятали в психушку. Его явно не за этим делали.

Мысль, что не у него одного дисфункция, приободрила Солдата. Поскольку Роджерс не обращал на него внимания, полностью погрузившись в рисунок, он осмотрел палату – если ее можно было так назвать. Скорее, президентский номер хорошего отеля. За маленькой дверью виднелась спальня. Открытый шкафчик из дорогого дерева с неглубокими полками – так, что ничего туда не спрячешь. А вот под большой кроватью теоретически укрыться можно.

Камер и «жучков» тут, на удивление, не было. Странный недосмотр. У Солдата даже в самых маленьких каморках, откуда никак не сбежишь, всегда стояли камеры слежения. И ведь не скажешь, что Капитан Америка менее опасен, чем Солдат. Он потер металлическими пальцами плечо. Никак не скажешь.

На стене в гостиной вдобавок висело расписание. «Для гостей пансиона». Завтрак, групповая терапия, индивидуальная терапия, обед… Чертовски удобная штука. Солдат сфотографировал ее телефоном. 

Он рассовал по укромным местам несколько собственных «насекомых», а потом приблизился к Стиву. Того, кажется, никак не волновал рыщущий по палате Зимний Солдат. Неудачливый убийца из «Гидры» стоял прямо за его спиной, а Стив деловито штриховал рисунок. Солдат уселся в плетеное кресло рядом и вгляделся.

_– Не смотри! Я еще не закончил!_

_– Я одним глазком!_

_– Ну Баки..._

Старая мельница где-то в поле, с полуразвалившейся соломенной крышей. Солдату показалось, что он уже такую видел.

– Сейчас это не похоже на наказание, потому что они не понимают, чего от тебя ждать, – сказал он Роджерсу. Оказывается, так легко говорить, когда тебя не слушают. – Но рано или поздно все кончается одинаково. Ты же сам знаешь.

Стив, без сомнения, знал. Но сейчас молчал, заштриховывая мелкие лепестки у маков, растущих вокруг мельницы. Он рисовал простым карандашом, но Солдат прекрасно видел, что это маки, красные пятнышки, разбросанные по траве. Он потерял чувство времени, глядя, как уверенная рука наносит на рисунок все новые линии. Было непривычно – пугающе, если честно, – смотреть, как что-то создается из ничего. Что-то... красивое. Его-то создавали, чтобы разрушать. Он бы спросил у Стива, для чего создали его самого, и кто создал их обоих. Но Стив вряд ли ответит.

Он спросил бы еще, может ли Стив спать без приказа. Но и это было не обязательно. Под глазами у Стива набрякли такие же мешки, как у Солдата, и движения, пусть и точные, были излишне сосредоточенными.

Он снова опустил глаза и стал смотреть на рисунок. Высокая блеклая трава закачалась перед глазами. Он помнил, что среди высоких стеблей может крыться опасность, но сейчас было время недолгого отдыха, на пушистых верхушках стебельков золотилось солнце. Он улыбнулся, отступил в тень, обернулся – позвать его – и проснулся. Стив уже закончил рисунок и, небрежно отодвинув его в сторону, принялся за новый. Солдат облизнул пересохшие после сна губы. Он испугался. В палате они были одни и, судя по расписанию на стене, никто и не должен был появиться до ужина. И все равно – так потерять контроль...

Солдат поднялся и перед тем как уйти очень осторожно потянул на себя рисунок с мельницей.

– Можно?

Он думал, что Стив не позволит. Накажет.

Но тот, не отрываясь от своего занятия, легко дернул плечом, и Солдат быстро сунул листок под куртку.

Он повесил его на стену в гостиничной комнате, хоть и понимал, что если придется быстро сниматься с места, он не успеет снять рисунок.

Даже та четверть часа, которую он проспал, помогла стряхнуть немного песка с ресниц и чуть взбодриться. Ему следовало бы удивиться, что в присутствии Стива он так легко заснул. Но – если честно – это удивляло не больше, чем слова, которые Роджерс прокричал на хелликэрриере. Не больше, чем образы из прошлого, которые все чаще всплывали ниоткуда.

Солдат лежал на кровати и вглядывался в картинку, отчасти надеясь, что трава снова заколышется, а лопасти мельницы задвигаются. Но этого не произошло, так что Солдат снова включил телевизор. Телевизор ему нравился; нравилось, как много там жизни и цвета.

***

На следующий день он вернулся к Роджерсу. Нужно было придумать лучший способ проникнуть в больницу. Всякий раз по коридору ходить не будешь, слишком рискованно.

То, что можно и вовсе не появляться у Роджерса, почему-то не пришло ему в голову.

Ему уже случалось выходить на затяжные самостоятельные миссии, где нужно было самому локализовывать объект, изучать его распорядок, выбирать наилучший способ устранения. Теперь его миссией стал Роджерс – хотя вряд ли в том смысле, который в это вкладывал Пирс. Если бы Солдата спросили, почему так, он не нашелся бы с ответом – но и не задумываясь, знал, что жизнь его крутится вокруг Стива Роджерса с момента, как тот выкрикнул его имя на хелликэрриере.

На сей раз он пробрался через крышу. Вокруг корпуса было слишком много зеленых насаждений, чтобы Солдат не смог попасть в здание незамеченным, несмотря на ребят из ЩИТа, карауливших внизу. А уж снайперу попасть в окно палаты и вовсе труда бы не составило. Так-то они национальное достояние охраняют. Иисус рыдал.

Он ожидал, что Стиву надоест рисовать; что тот будет просто сидеть и сверлить взглядом стенку (как сам Солдат когда-то). Не тут-то было. Пока Солдат занимался тем, что ломал в окне защелку так, чтобы поломка была незаметной, Стив замахнулся на большое полотно. Лист ватмана был расстелен на полу (вспомнились стенгазеты, которые Карпов с упорством рисовал на каждый советский праздник). На листе – разноцветный городок. Домики, река, фонтан, ратуша...

Он сам не заметил, как опустился на колени и стал разглядывать городок. Очень знакомый. Наверняка он был там... они были там с какой-то миссией.

У городка было дурацкое название. Еще немного – и он вспомнит...

Стив безмятежно раскрашивал розовые кусты у ратуши.

– Villedieu les Poêles, – вспомнил Солдат. – Кто мне говорил, что более дурацкого названия не придумать. Ты ведь и говорил?

Роджерс не отвечал. Он замер, разглядывая ватман сверху вниз. Тут чего-то не хватало, даже Солдат это понимал.

– Церковь, – сообразил он. – Она была слева от ратуши, вот тут. Дернье бегал туда молиться по утрам, а ты его терял и бесился...

Еще бы вспомнить, кто такой Дернье...

Роджерс все так же молча принялся рисовать церковь, и Солдат испытал удовлетворение оттого, что вспомнил ее. Без нее городок остался бы неправильным...

Усевшись по-турецки, он смотрел на Роджерса. Тот наверняка давно уже был за делом, но его мускулистая рука выводила линии по-прежнему верно, не сбиваясь и не дрожа.

– Так вот что ты решил сделать, – пробормотал Солдат вполголоса. Сердце в груди заходилось, стучало: «Бунт! Бунт!»

– Ты ведь можешь так весь день, – сказал он, не помня, откуда эта фраза взялась.

Роджерс поднял на него глаза от картины и еле заметно улыбнулся.

***

За несколько дней у Солдата установился распорядок дня. Ему нравилось следовать рутине . Утром он пил кофе в забегаловке, где засыпали у стойки закончившие работу проститутки и завтракали строители-иммигранты; потом отправлялся на вокзал и садился на поезд, идущий в пригород. Чаще всего он попадал в палату Роджерса сразу после обеда и оставался до групповой терапии или до ужина. Иногда к Роджерсу приходили посетители, и приходилось срочно бежать. Но обычно Солдат дожидался смены охраны внизу, выскальзывал из окна и выбирался из больницы. В город всякий раз возвращался разной дорогой. Там покупал еды на вынос, устраивался в очередной гостиничке, включал телевизор и оставался перед ним до утра. Ему нравилось переключать программы, но он все чаще оставался на новостном канале: там на удивление много говорили о «Гидре», о Роджерсе – и иногда о нем самом, но только в прошедшем времени. Он хмурился. О Капитане Америке – который вроде бы был символом и героем – говорили со все большей тревогой, почти с истерикой. «Нашей стране следует задуматься, почему ее символом оказался мутант, человек с сомнительной сывороткой в крови, для которого не существует запретов и не писаны законы...» «Опасно для общества, когда такие результаты экспериментов оказываются на свободе...»

Везде все одинаково, вздыхал солдат, сминая в руке очередную обертку от шоколадного батончика. Сначала тебе говорят, что ты подарок человечеству. А потом суют в кресло или под лед – или в любую подходящую клетку...

Солдат все еще не спал по ночам, но днем неизбежно вырубался в кресле, слушая, как карандаш или маркер неутомимо чертит по бумаге. Он даже пару раз заснул в поезде, и только чудо спасло старика, вздумавшего потрепать его по плечу: «Приехали, сынок, просыпайся...»

Он, наверное, и не искал рядом с Роджерсом ничего, кроме нескольких минут забытья. Разговорить его не выходило – да Солдат и не пытался особо. Это дело врачей; сидя в отеле, он слушал, как женщина с приятным голосом уговаривает Стива:

– Вы ведь обещали мне, что пойдете на терапию, капитан Роджерс. Помните? Вам не обязательно ничего говорить. Просто посидите с нами. Вы можете взять блокнот с собой и рисовать там, если хотите. У нас есть… очень интересные типажи. О! Это мне? Какая красота! Это очень интересно… Вы хорошо видите людей, капитан Роджер… А автопортрет нарисовать вы не пробовали?

Солдат и не пытался. Только один раз положил руку на рисунок. Не желая причинить вреда. Просто… в шутку.

_– Бак! Убери руку!_

_– Да я так. Проверяю, заметишь ты меня или нет._

_– Тебя попробуй не заметь…_

Стив ничего не сказал, но выражение его глаз стало немного другим. Он подумал и занес фломастер над рукой Солдата. Тот напрягся – знал, как можно пригвоздить человека ручкой к столу. Но руку не убрал. Маркер нерешительно кружил над костяшками Солдата. Потом Стив чуть сжал губы – определился. Провел линию, следуя за длинным недавним шрамом. Изогнул ее. Еще раз. Солдат с удивлением следил, как на его руке появляется ленивая лежащая кошка с ободранным хвостом.

– Я ее знаю, – сообразил он вдруг. – Только не помню, как звали. Она...

Кошка глядела на него и ухмылялась. Солдат когда-то кормил ее.

– У нее были котята, – вспомнил он. – Они... – Он запнулся. – Я видел... по телевизору... как котята попали в рай. Прямо из мешка. Думаю, я вряд ли попаду в рай.

Стив склонил голову. Потом вытащил из пачки цветные маркеры и за несколько минут нарисовал в блокноте золотой эскалатор, направляющийся в облака – точно, как в том мультфильме. Вырвал листок и отдал Солдату. Ворох бумаги под футболкой увеличился.

***

Благодаря этим минутам отдыха стало легче сосредоточиться; он мог внимательнее прорабатывать маршруты, следить, чтобы за ним не было «хвоста». Ясно было, что такая мирная жизнь долго не продлится, но Солдат радовался ей, пока мог.

Однако предчувствие редко его обманывало.

Он пролез в окно уже привычным путем и застал Роджерса, сосредоточенно рисующего на стене. Стол был пуст; ни рисунков, ни чистой бумаги, даже карандаши унесли. Солдат испытал знакомое болезненное чувство. Рано или поздно они все равно отнимут у тебя все.

Вот только Роджерса это не смутило. Он царапал на стене собственным армейским жетоном.

Глядя на него, все так же увлеченного своим делом, Солдат возгордился. Сам он, наверное, так не сумел бы. Слишком привык ждать наказания. Он и сейчас не верил, что выбрался по-настоящему. Ему бы бежать из города без оглядки, запутывать следы, чтобы «Гидра» его не нашла. Он он без всякой объяснимой причины не мог оставить Роджерса. Будь Капитан Америка в лучшей форме, он бы, может, и побоялся приблизиться; а может подошел бы один раз, задал вопросы – хотя и сейчас понятия не имел, о чем спрашивать. И ушел бы.

А теперь – не мог.

Он разглядывал Роджерса, завидуя его самозабвенности. Тот вряд ли много спал со вчерашнего дня. И рука, держащая жетон, покраснела и слегка распухла. Это Солдат тоже откуда-то помнил. И знал, что нужно делать.

Он осторожно подошел встал сбоку от Роджерса и тронул его за плечо.

– Капитан... – Он не знал, как к нему обращаться. Роджерс не сразу, но перевел на него взгляд. Внимательно, но без какого-либо выражения, которое у Солдата получилось бы истолковать. Он не очень уверенно взял Роджерса за левое запястье и потянул за собой. Тот подчинился. Так непривычно.

– Тебе очень повезло, – тихо говорил Солдат, открывая кран. Он пустил воду и подождал, пока она сделается действительно холодной. – Иметь собственный санузел. Это куда лучше шланга. Хотя на самом деле и шланг – это не так уж плохо. Нет ничего лучше возможности смыть с себя дерьмо.

Он забрал жетон из ладони странно-покорного Роджерса и переложил в его левую руку. Правая на ощупь была горячей. Роджерс моргнул, когда Солдат сунул ее под воду. И держал долго, переворачивая то тыльной стороной, то ладонью. Роджерс продолжал смотреть на него тем же взглядом – сосредоточенным и невыразительным.

– Тебе бы отдохнуть. Не напрягать руку, – сказал Солдат в полной уверенности, что парень сейчас же вернется к рисованию. – Посмотри только, до чего себя довел, сопляк.

Ему показалось, что во взгляде Стива что-то дрогнуло.

Солдат пришел в художественный магазин. Он привык выбирать оружие и экипировку, всегда безошибочно угадывал, что понадобится на той или иной миссии. В последнее время куратор даже не проверял боевые комплекты Солдата и его подручных – настолько доверял. Но здесь, посреди самых разных карандашей, маркеров и красок, он оказался совершенно беспомощным. Стоял и вертел головой, как контуженный, пока над ним сжалился продавец.

– Я могу вам помочь?

Разговаривать с людьми оказалось трудно. Роджерс не считался. А смотреть на обычного человека не через видоискатель – непривычно. Солдат набрался сил и сказал:

– Я ищу… карандаши. Для друга. Он художник.

– Хотите сделать подарок?

«Хочу, чтобы он не разнес больницу, если ему не вернут, чем рисовать».

– У вас уже есть идеи? Может быть, какая-нибудь определенная марка?

Солдат все шарил глазами по полкам, и вдруг наткнулся на знакомое слово: «Фабер».

_– Я попросил у Санты коробку фаберовских карандашей. Двенадцать цветов. Вот увидишь, он обязательно принесет!_

_– Ну да. В прошлый раз старик принес тебе вязаную шапку. В этом году он просто обязан исправиться…_

_– Конечно, Баки Барнс, можешь сколько угодно делать вид, что не веришь в Санту. А сам просил у него комиксы!_

Оказалось, что теперь коробки бывают и с сорока восемью цветами. К ним Солдат на всякий случай взял маркеры и тонкую – удобно прятать – коробочку акварельных красок. Бумагу ему вручил хозяин магазина – как подарок ценному клиенту.

Стив не сказал спасибо – он вообще не разговаривал. Но посмотрел на Солдата… так, как смотрел, наверное, на исправившегося Санта-Клауса.

***

Новый рисунок Солдату не нравился. Не понравился почти сразу, когда Стив несколькими черточками наметил рельсы на листе белой бумаги. Она так и осталась почти белой, хотя со всеми карандашами и красками, что добыл Солдат, можно было раскрасить его во все цвета радуги. Но Стив не стал этого делать. Солдат с растущим напряжением в груди следил, как на белом листе появляются очертания гор – их с трудом можно было различить. Всё вокруг было в снегу, и Солдат вспомнил воздух там, наверху, – свежий, яркий, напоенный запахом хвои. Он сделал большой глоток этого воздуха перед тем, как...

– Не рисуй это, – в первый раз сказал он Стиву. Никогда бы не подумал его останавливать, смотрел с жадным, непривычным интересом на рождение каждого рисунка, радовался, что Стив не сдается.

Но сейчас он снова сказал:

– Не рисуй это. Не надо.

Рука Стива на миг дрогнула. Но это Стив – который никогда не сворачивал, не шел на попятную. И Солдату оставалось только следить с обреченностью за тем, как появляются на рисунке уносящийся вдаль поезд, пропасть в горах, покрытая все тем же беспощадным снегом. Он увидел алый кровавый след на снегу еще прежде, чем Стив потянулся за красным карандашом, и у него заныла железная рука.

– Не надо, – тихо попросил он.

«Не рисуй его. Ему плохо».

«Ты не знаешь, как ему плохо».

«Ты не знаешь».

«Тебя там не было».

Стив и не изобразил ничего особо страшного, ничего подробного. Набросал скупыми штрихами переломанную человеческую фигурку, лежащую в красном пятне. Ничего особенного; и Солдат не понял, почему его зрение замутилось, почему он видел _нарисованного человечка_

_(Себя_

_Джеймса Б. Барнса, личный номер – 32557038 )_

сквозь пелену в глазах, почему никак не мог эту пелену сморгнуть.

– Он не умер, – выговорил Солдат с трудом. – Видишь?

Он проследил пальцем кровавый след. На пальце осталась красная пыль от карандаша. – Он жив. Кровь красная. Он лежит... лежал там и ждал, что за ним придут. Оказывается, ждать можно долго. Я и не знал, что сумею так долго ждать. Может быть, потому я до сих пор жив. Может, это все из за ожидания... – Говорить было трудно, мешал комок в горле, и трудно было отвести глаза от рисунка. Не хотелось, чтобы переломанного человечка снова бросили.

– Потому что я ждал до последнего, пока не забыл, чего жду, хотя кто его знает, может, ожидание все равно осталось во мне, внутри, хотя я и ни черта не помнил. Я думал... я думал, что он придет, потому что он не мог оставить меня – ты не мог меня оставить просто так – вот так, в снегу...

Солдат осекся. Воздуха не хватало, комок сидел в горле слишком плотно. Вместе со слезами его душила злость – на все вокруг, на Стива, который невозмутимо рисовал его боль, на то, что у него не хватило ума сдохнуть тогда в горах...

Железная рука поднялась – он хотел грохнуть как следует по столу, сломать его, раскидать чертовы карандаши по всей комнате – но даже сейчас его сдержал страх наказания; страх, что прибегут люди в белых халатах. Вместо этого он выхватил у Стива рисунок, скомкал в железных пальцах и отбросил. А сам сполз на пол, прикрывая голову руками – как после наказания.

Сильная теплая рука погладила его по плечу. Стив помог ему подняться с пола и повел в ванную. Пустил горячую воду и бережно умыл Солдата, как ребенка. Тот стоял покорно, весь гнев вышел вместе со слезами. Стив вытер ему лицо пушистым полотенцем и сделал странное движение – взял его одной рукой за плечи, как будто хотел привлечь к себе, но Солдат отчего-то запаниковал и вырвался.

Когда он вернулся в гостиную, Стив опять рисовал. Солдат уже привычно сел в кресло рядом, не ощущая ни злости, ни обиды, ни боли, только непомерную усталость. Как будто он все-таки выбрался из той пропасти, цепляясь оставшейся рукой за каменные выступы – но это заняло у него семьдесят лет, и теперь он мог только лежать на краю, смотреть в небо и тяжело дышать.

И на Стива он не злился. Так всегда было, теперь он помнил. Словно внутри у него был предохранитель, который и в разгар ссоры не давал разгневаться по-настоящему.

Потому что – толку-то. Это же Стив. Все равно сделает по-своему.

Солдат сидел, вспоминая вид заснеженного ущелья – все время одинаковый, хотя он и пытался тогда двигаться, ползти, но вверху ничего не менялось – только ночью собиралась тьма, и всякий раз он думал, что утра не увидит. Идиот.

Его начало колотить от холода об одном воспоминании об этих снежных стенах. Стив, вроде бы и не глядя на него, встал, принес из спальни одеяло и укрыл им Солдату плечи. Одеяло было мягкое, верблюжье. Больше всего из воспоминаний – даже больше вновь обретенного имени и номера, – его потрясали вот такие мелкие детали. Откуда он знает, из чего это одеяло? 

Солдат подобрал с пола скомканный листок, расправил и сунул под майку. Бумага быстро нагрелась, и сам он скоро перестал дрожать.

Роджерс … занимался тем же самым, чем и всегда – с тех пор, как Солдат начал его навещать. Интересно, когда образ рисующего Стива вытеснит образ дерущегося Капитана Америки? В памяти Солдата… и остальных?

Господи. Они же не дождутся. Уберут его раньше.

На сей раз Солдат не смотрел на бумагу. Ему вообще ни на что смотреть не хотелось. Он очнулся, когда его плеча осторожно коснулись. Стив протягивал ему листок бумаги. На ней – спокойное кладбище и две могилы неподалеку друг от друга.

_Стивен Грант Роджерс, 1916-1944._

_Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, 1917-1944._

Над могилами растут яблони, и две почти одинаковые плиты усыпаны светлыми лепестками. Солдат провел пальцами по листку, ожидая почему-то, что на ощупь он будет холодным, как гранит. Роджерс нарисовал заведомую неправду, и в другое время Солдат бы обязательно ему на это указал. Но ведь это, кажется, был подарок…

Роджерс сделал ему подарок.

Солдат почти слышал, как шелестят листья, почти ощущал последний, бестревожный покой.

Пусть это неправда, но это… хорошо. Он прижал рисунок к груди, уже зная, что повесит его на стену в очередном гостиничном номере.

***

На следующий день Солдат решил пойти в музей. Он там уже был, но тогда в голове все было куда более запутано, и то посещение осталось, как в тумане. Чего он не помнил – и не ждал – это толпы гражданских с протестными плакатами, на которых лицо Капитана Америки было перечеркнуто крест-накрест.

Он еще сильнее втянул голову в плечи, услышав, как какая-то женщина визгливо кричит в микрофон:

– Где Капитан Америка? Прячется? Наделал дел и в кусты – так ведет себя хваленый американский герой? Мы, родственники жертв погибших, требуем правосудия! Те адские машины раздавили наших друзей и близких! Пусть Капитан скажет нам в глаза, почему он это сделал?

Интересно, удивился Солдат. Пирс погиб. Кто же ей платит?

Но «Гидра» есть «Гидра». Если в чем-то можно быть уверенным – так это в том, что голов у нее предостаточно.

В этом отделе музея было тихо; кажется, у Капитана и в самом деле поубавилось поклонников в последнее время. Солдат долго слонялся по выставке, разглядывал полузнакомые кадры, смотрел кинохронику.

Он забыл – а ведь Роджерс тоже погиб в сорок четвертом. Поэтому и не пришел. И картинка с могилами почти не врала…

«Лучше бы они дали нам умереть. И никаких дисфункций бы не было. Чего проще. Просто не надо было нас будить».

***

Солдат – Джеймс Б. Барнс, номер он до сих пор помнил наизусть, как оказалось – зашел в ночную лавку и купил карандаши и пачку бумаги. Карандаши были дешевенькие, не те, что он покупал для Стива. Но даже их он дома никак не решался распаковать. Они были слишком яркими, слишком невинными для того, что ему хотелось нарисовать. В конце концов он выбрал из пачки только красный, черный и серый.

Он не умел рисовать, никогда бы у него не получилось, как у Стива. Первый листок он просто исчеркал так, что едва не испортил карандаши. На втором появилось несколько кривых человеческих фигурок – кто-то с перерезанным горлом, кто-то с темными дырами на рубашке, кто-то – просто упавший с лестницы... Солдат – не Барнс, он не был Барнсом там, откуда помнил все это, – рисовал прилежно, подписывая под каждым силуэтом фамилию – если помнил, и примерную дату – это он помнил реже. Получалось что-то вроде черно-красных комиксов. В какой-то момент ему даже стало это нравиться, а еще – он понял Стива: сам смог оторваться от рисования, только когда по вечно включенному телевизору начались утренние передачи. Удивился, сколько времени прошло. Посмотрел еще раз на «комиксы», в беспорядке лежащие на столе, сглотнул и кинулся в ванную, где его долго выворачивало.

***

Удивительно, но рисовальные принадлежности Роджерсу вернули. Сначала доктору досталось от человека, чей голос Солдат уже слышал в квартире у Стива. Наверняка не последний человек в ЩИТе, если осмеливается критиковать докторов.

– Я не знал, что в вашей... в вашем Центре используются фашистские методы, – говорил он негодующим шепотом.

– У меня не было выхода, – оправдывалась доктор. – Посмотрите, капитан Роджерс все еще на вас не реагирует. Лекарства ему не помогают, он все больше погружается в себя. Его рисунки осмыслены, вы и сами видите. Но на каждом из них – его прошлое, жизнь в сороковых годах. Мы не достигли никакого прогресса, напротив, капитан Роджерс еще сильнее изолировал себя от окружающего мира. И как бы критично вы ни относились к моим методам, коллега, вряд ли вы сможете предложить лучший способ...

– Ну конечно. Кто я такой, всего лишь черный парень из социального центра...

– Интересно, что обычный спор заставляет вас укрыться за своей расовой идентичностью. Вы часто используете эту стратегию, мистер Уилсон?

– А ваша стратегия? Сработала?

Доктор сконфузилась:

– Кажется, за испорченные стены мне придется платить из своей зарплаты...

После этого разговора у Стива снова появились бумага и карандаши. Солдат пролез к нему вечером – почти все послеобеденное время у Роджерса просидел «мистер Уилсон». И, кажется, ушел со своим портретом. Солдат старался не ревновать.

– Вот этого ты не рисуешь, – сказал он, сунув Стиву под нос то, что начеркал ночью. – Этого ты и не можешь нарисовать. Не по памяти. Что я делал все это время.

Cтив долго рассматривал листы, и Солдат напряженно ожидал, когда на его лице появится отвращение или что-то похожее. Вряд ли страх. Роджерс ничего не боится... Тот несколько раз переводил взгляд с «комиксов» на Солдата и обратно. Болезненный взгляд. Солдат ждал – со странным злорадством. Эскулапы хотели создать Стиву «встряску» – вот сейчас и получится.

Не получилось. Роджерс рассмотрел – не по разу – все, что было нарисовано. А потом зачем-то взял и спрятал рисунки под футболку. Как Солдат делал с его собственными.

Только вот картины Стива были красивыми, и стоило их хранить, а это...

– Отдай, – потребовал Солдат. – Не нужно оно тебе. Отдай.

Стив непреклонно покачал головой и расправил рисунки под рубашкой.

– Зачем тебе? Ты их разглядывать собрался?

До Солдата дошло. Он только что, по сути, сознался во всех преступлениях, которые совершил, когда работал на Гидру. И своими руками отдал признание Роджерсу. Чего удивительного, что тот не хочет их отдавать.

Может... может, так и лучше. Когда эти придут за Роджерсом, он сможет отправить их по другому следу. Пусть. Солдат не хотел больше воевать, но знал, что сможет, если придется. Он не собирался возвращаться в «Гидру» – но и сдаваться тем организациям, что против «Гидры», тоже не желал. «Все одним миром мазаны». Кто-то так говорил. Куратор. Или отец.

Забавно – но сейчас, когда он передал «признание» Стиву, и бумага еле слышно шелестела при каждом его вздохе, Солдату стало чуть легче.

Стив между тем вытащил из-под стопки белья дареные карандаши.

– Плохой тайник, – заметил Солдат. – Ты что, никогда в жизни ничего не прятал? Понятно, что в любом случае найдут, но прятать в шкафу... Это же первое место, куда они посмотрят!

Стиву до его увещеваний дела было мало. Он уже вытащил из коробки несколько карандашей и принялся за дело. Солдат подумал, что, будь он врачом, его бы это сильно раздражало. Очень, очень сильно.

Никогда бы в жизни не подумал, что станет жалеть докторов.

На сей раз заснуть не получилось, он был слишком сильно накручен. И следил за тем, как крупными уверенными штрихами Стив рисует его самого. Не ту перекрученную фигурку в снегу. Не боевую непобедимую машину. А его самого – в хенли с длинными рукавами и дешевой перчатке на железной руке, с растрепанными волосами, рисующего при свете гостиничной лампы. Лампу ему заменял экран телевизора, но Стив не мог это знать. И все-таки воспроизвел так точно самого Баки, склонившегося над листом бумаги и высунувшего язык.

На этом рисунке Баки похож был на обычного человека, из тех, кто каждое утро садился с ним на поезд. На гражданского. На самого себя – такого, каким он себя еще не помнил.

Стив подвинул рисунок к Солдату одной рукой, другой похлопав себя по шелестящей груди. Универсальный жест обмена.

– Ну и черт с тобой, – смирившись, махнул рукой Солдат. Забрал свой портрет. Когда за ним придут, он будет помнить, что успел побывать человеком.

***

Выбравшись уже привычным путем, он уверенно зашагал вдоль безупречных газонов к выходу. Затормозил, наткнувшись на человека, которого не так давно видел в коридоре. Тот замер на скамейке и полным ужаса взглядом глядел на высокую живую изгородь. Солдат огляделся: ни врачей, ни пациентов поблизости сейчас не было. Он вытащил из ботинка нож, проследил за траекторией взгляда сумасшедшего и метнул нож в изгородь.

Парень тут же обернулся и уставился теперь уже на Солдата – с восхищением.

– Ты попал прямо в эту тварь!

– Естественно, попал, – фыркнул Солдат.

Парень приблизился, понизил голос:

– Так ты не доктор? Это они тебя послали? Я думал, они обо мне забыли...

– Они, – сказал Солдат и сглотнул зачем-то снова возникший в горле комок. – Разумеется, не забыли. Мы своих не бросаем.

Парень коротко всхлипнул. И крепко вцепился в левую руку Солдата, и не заметив, кажется, что она металлическая.

– Спасибо. Что... что они сказали? Какие инструкции?

– Самые простые. Сиди здесь. Не рыпайся. Сотрудничай с докторами, пей, что прописывают. Ничего веселого, но поверь, это лучше, чем оказаться снаружи. Когда будет безопасно...

– Они дадут сигнал? – Парень все так же за него цеплялся.

– Думаю, – Солдат опустил ему на плечо железную руку, и сумасшедший не поморщился и не отпрянул, – ты сам поймешь.

Вдали аллеи появился санитар, и Солдат нырнул в кусты.

Вообще-то в Центре было даже уютно. Спокойно. Солдат и сам не отказался бы, чтобы его сюда забрали. Тут было зелено и тихо, как на нарисованном Стивом кладбище. Как-то раз он совсем обнаглел и полчаса просидел у фонтана, слушая, как невдалеке разговаривает сам с собой какой-то постоялец. Разговаривал он тихо и не мешал любоваться стекающей по камням водой. Вода искрилась на солнце, «постоялец» безуспешно пытался выяснить у себя же, что произошло между ними с Айрин в далекое лето девяносто седьмого, и на Солдата совершенно неожиданно, исподтишка накатила безмятежность – и, что еще хуже, желание жить. Его Солдату по званию не полагалось. В конце тенистой аллеи мелькнула форма охранника, и пришлось уходить, так и не узнав, чем кончилась история с Айрин.

После этого тревога не оставляла его весь вечер. Еще одно чувство для живых. Зимнему Солдату тревожиться не полагалось тоже.

А наутро оказалось, что тревожился он не зря. Солдат в первый раз заснул в кресле перед экраном – заснул по-настоящему, а не просто погрузился в бредовую мешанину из телевизионных кадров. И спал бы, наверное, еще долго, если бы не ожил поставленный в палату Стива «жучок».

У Стива был посетитель. Генерал Росс. «Птица чертовски высокого полета, – говорил Пирс. – Солдафон, но с ним вынуждены считаться».

Генерал полагал, что и Стив обязан с ним считаться.

– Вряд ли вы ожидали меня здесь увидеть, капитан Роджерс. Ваши друзья наверняка думают, что хорошо вас спрятали, но они ошибаются. Достаточно пряток. Вы ведь понимаете, капитан Роджерс, что ваше поведение выглядит в лучшем случае странным, а в худшем – предосудительным. После крушения хэлликерриров к вам осталось слишком много вопросов. И некоторые вопросы остаются даже после разбирательства.

Послышались шаги. Солдат готов был поклясться, что Росс нарочно расхаживает за спиной Стива, как на допросе.

– Сейчас, – сказал он, – для того, чтобы исправить имидж, в ваших интересах наиболее тесно сотрудничать с правительством и трудиться на благо Америки. А вместо этого вы заперлись в... в санатории. Только не делайте вид, капитан Роджерс, что вы меня не слышите. Я уверен, что вы внимательно прислушиваетесь к каждому моему слову.

Надо же. У Солдата такой уверенности не было.

– Поймите меня правильно. Конечно же, вы нуждались в отдыхе после всего происходящего. Но пора снова взяться за щит.

Раздался скрип: генералу надоело расхаживать, и он уселся.

– Возможно, что я жестоко ошибаюсь, и наш Капитан Америка в самом деле повредился умом. Это прискорбно. Тем более прискорбно, что отдых в этом заведении явно не пошел вам на пользу. В этом случае вам нужна более... эффективная терапия. К тому же человек с суперспособностями и не в здравом уме – опасность для окружающих. Я знаю, о чем говорю. Вряд ли в таких условиях вы сможете долго оставаться в Центре. Скорее всего, вас переведут в другое заведение. Я сам буду ходатайствовать об этом, если худшее подтвердится. В таком... заведении друзья вряд ли смогут вас навещать.

Солдату показалось, что неутомимо чиркающий по бумаге карандаш на секунду замер.

Какого черта?

Выходит, не так уж он был внимателен, как думал.

Но тогда почему его не взяли раньше? Ждали, использовали как приманку? Неужели Зимний Солдат сам по себе ничего не стоит?

Он думал об этом, уже собирая со стен рисунки и складывая в рюкзак нехитрые пожитки. Он расплатился в гостинице, в затрапезной мастерской, где продавали подержанные машины, за наличные купил мотоцикл. В последний раз зашел в художественный магазин, а после до вечера кружил по городу, чтобы увериться, что уж в этот раз не приведет «хвоста».

Взяться за щит. Это он запомнил. И в этом генерал прав. Ему самому пора… взяться за щит, если Стив не сможет. Возвращаться в бой. 

Потому что он знает, сколько у «Гидры» действующих баз, и сколько – даже после скандала с хелликерриерами – остается в живых и на свободе таких вот больших шишек, с которыми «приходится считаться».

Прибыл он уже поздно вечером, окна в темной громаде Центра были потушены, из палаты Стива шел только слабый свет настольной лампы.

На сей раз внизу его ждали. Явно люди Росса. Тихие, хорошо тренированные. Они напали без предупреждения, выступив из темноты. В темноту же и канули, оглушенные и обездвиженные. Убивать Солдату не хотелось. Не здесь, не в этой спокойной гавани. Да и таиться было уже ни к чему.

Стив драки не слышал; он мирно возился с палитрой. На сей раз он заметил Солдата и вымазанной в краске рукой указал ему на поднос с оставленной половиной ужина.

Солдат помотал головой. Голода он не ощущал. Нужно было уходить поскорее, но так хотелось немного продлить ощущение мира, которое он испытал, увидев Стива с палитрой.

– Что ты рисуешь?

Тот, как обычно, не ответил. Но окинул Солдата уже привычным взглядом художника, так что тот поневоле затормозил. Подошел и выпростал футболку Солдата из штанов. И опустил руки.

Раньше только куратор мог приказать ему раздеться. При мысли о таком кураторе – молчаливом и заботливом – он сглотнул слюну. И оказался перед Стивом полуголым прежде, чем успел сообразить.

Стив смотрел прицельно, сжав губы, будто прикидывал, где лучше его продырявить. Что ж, он имеет право. Солдат его продырявил в трех местах. Стив про себя решил что-то, его взгляд смягчился. Он макнул кисть в краску и осторожно, почти с нежностью, провел по груди Солдата. Тот вздрогнул: кисть была мокрой и холодной. Плечи покрылись гусиной кожей. Стив отвел кисть, выжидая, и Солдата это успокоило. Тут ему не причинят боли. Стив снова коснулся его груди кончиком кисти, и сердце по-дурному заколотилось. Он стоял, не смея двинуться, пока Стив рисовал что-то у него под шейной ямкой. Что-то совсем маленькое – и Солдат – Баки – догадывался, что это было. 

Ему казалось, что Стив не рисует, а только проявляет тот, что уже впечатано в его кожу. Кажется, были такие – раскраски? – где достаточно было провести кистью с водой, чтобы картинка наполнилась цветом и ожила.

Вот и он ожил.

Стив мазнул кистью последний раз, убрал ее в стакан с водой – и улыбнулся.

– Что? – севшим голосом спросил Солдат. Стив без слов подтолкнул его к ванной. Зажег свет – и в зеркале Солдат увидел Баки Барнса – без рубашки и с армейским жетоном на шее.

Ему захотелось коснуться жетона – тот выглядел как настоящий, – но он знал, что смажет краску. Так – стоя перед зеркалом, он и сказал Стиву:

– Надо уходить.

Только сейчас до него дошло, что Росс наверняка не его имел в виду, что он говорил о других друзьях Стива: рыжей, Уилсоне или ком-то еще. Но теперь это было неважно. Он обернулся.

– Надо уходить. Иначе они запрут тебя в настоящей психушке. Там, внизу, тебя уже караулят. Надо идти сейчас, утром будет поздно. Я взял тебе тубу в магазине. Знаешь такие? Туда можно сложить все рисунки, и они не помнутся.

Стив смотрел на него, нахмурившись, сжав губы.

Солдат ведь и не спросил – захочет ли Роджерс с ним идти. Для него-то это было очевидно, его единственным заданием в последнее время был Стив.

Он заторопился, стал объяснять:

– Если ты останешься здесь, они точно тебя запрут. Ты им сейчас на свободе не нужен. Я видел тех людей в музее. Ты пойдешь в психушку или под суд, если только не будешь делать все, что они говорят. – Солдата передернуло. – Но ты же не будешь. Ты слишком упрямый. Мы уедем. Далеко, к морю. Будешь рисовать отдыхающих. Заработаем кучу денег. Мы сможем... Ты сможешь взяться за щит. Если захочешь. Для себя. Не для них. Ты пойдешь со мной? Пойдешь, Стив?

Вместо ответа Стив положил теплую руку ему на грудь. Когда он отнял ее, на ладони остался отпечаток жетона.

Баки собирался уходить по карнизу, а потом по деревьям – как обычно и попадал к Стиву. Но этот сопляк Роджерс, конечно же, ухнул из окна прямо на землю. Баки возвел глаза к небу и прыгнул следом. Как и следовало ожидать – как раз под нос охранникам.

Эти были не от Росса, и вдвоем они справились с ними гораздо проще. Правда, окна над головами стали зажигаться, а после вспыхнул огнями весь первый этаж – дежурная сестра проснулась. Но если она и подняла тревогу, Баки со Стивом еще раньше добрались до ограды и по очереди через нее перемахнули.

– Господи, я похитил Капитана Америку почти среди бела дня, – ругался Баки на бегу. – Иисус рыдал...

– И апостолы плакали.

Баки затормозил посреди дороги.

– Ты что, теперь разговариваешь?

Но они уже почти добрались до мотоцикла, и стало не до разговоров.

Только через несколько сотен километров на одинокой заправке, поменяв мотоцикл и заправив новый, Баки взял в автомате кофе и сел в траву на обочине рядом со Стивом. Ночь была непривычно тихой. Автострада пустовала, и слышно было только насекомых и слабое гудение кофейного автомата.

– Так Росс прав. Ты симулировал.

Роджерс повел плечом.

– Это было трудно. Разговаривать. После всего. Рисовать легче.

Баки кивнул. Он подумал о своем «комиксе». Хоть бы Стив его все-таки выбросил.

– Тебя не было. ЩИТ... я до сих пор не знаю, что они сейчас. Хотя я стараюсь верить Фьюри. Но ЩИТ, который на две трети состоит из « Гидры»... А ты – ты не хотел, чтобы я тебя нашел.

– Тогда я сам еще себя не нашел.

Стив кивнул, будто такой ответ подразумевался.

– Так ты что же... Ты сидел в этом Центре из-за меня?

Стив сделал несколько глотков кофе. Он явно тянул с ответом.

– Я не хотел работать на них. Пока не разберусь, кто они на самом деле. Мне нужно было разобраться, а Фьюри нашел идеальное место... И потом, – еще не отмытые от краски пальцы Стива коснулись предплечья живой руки, – ты не хотел, чтобы я искал тебя. Значит, надо было дождаться, пока ты придешь ко мне. А ты пришел бы. Рано или поздно. Ты всегда приходил, когда мне было плохо. 

Баки только покачал головой. Вот ведь хитрый сопляк, прости Господи.

– И что теперь? Что мы будем делать?

– Думаю, – сказал Стив, – то, чего от нас не ожидают.

Они посидели еще немного в тишине. Нужно было ехать, но вставать и уходить из-под звезд не хотелось. В конце концов Стив потянулся и взял Баки за руку. Поднес к глазам и всмотрелся: на тыльной стороне руки еще видны были кошачьи усы.

– Она стерлась, – пожаловался Баки. – Я боюсь, и жетон сотрется.

– Ничего. – Стив крепче сжал его ладонь теплыми пальцами. – Нарисую новый.


End file.
